Super Smash Bros Fanfiction: Something More
by Literaacy
Summary: Proto Man, stuck as a mere assistant to Mega Man, longs for more than just to help. But when a vision from a mysterious girl appears to him, he might have finally found the opportunity he has long waited for.
1. Shared Ambition

_**Super Smash Bros Ultimate Fanfiction: Proto Man and Paula**_

Proto Man jumped to the ready, his arm cannon charging to its maximum power as he, along with other Mega Men, blasted their opponent with beams of pure power. The adrenaline of joining his mechanical brethren in battle every once in a while never got old, but yet everyday Proto found himself wishing for something more than to merely assist. He wanted to fight himself, not just help. As he and the other Mega Men disappeared, warping back to Smash HQ, he suddenly was engulfed with surprise as a mysterious vision overtook him. A young girl in a pink dress stood before him and spoke: "Meet me at the training facility at HQ for an opportunity." His vision began to fade, and everything went black.

"Hey Proto, you all right?" Bass asked him, as he helped him to his feet.

"Yeah," he responded, still disoriented from the strange vision. As he headed back towards his room, he stopped, remembering the small girl's words. "Meet me at the training facility at HQ for an opportunity." Proto turned around and headed towards the training facility. This was an opportunity he was not going to miss.

Proto entered the training arena, mechanical eyes scanning the room for the girl from his vision. He was not disappointed, as he gazed at the stage set to simulate a Smash Bros Battlefield, he spotted her. She approached him and the two finally met.

"Who are you?" He asked, voice gruff, assuaging her with his robotic sensors.

"I'm Paula. Ness calls me to help in his Final Smash, but I find myself wanting more than to just be the sidekick. I want to be out there with them, fighting alongside them." Proto couldn't believe his ears. It appeared he wasn't the only helper who desired more. "Anyways," she said, her face taking on an almost businesslike look. "I've brought you here to fight you." Proto almost burst out laughing. This little girl? Fight HIM? Preposterous. However, he admired her attitude, and decided to oblige her request. This was Smash after all, and people aren't always as weak as they seem. "Fine. To the battlefield!"

_**To be continued...**_


	2. PSI Powerhouse

The two squared off, Proto with a blank face, readying for battle, and Paula with a concentrated stare. Proto was about to move in for the attack when his sensors detected something odd. The girl had a strange abnormal energy field around her, something that was a little familiar. Suddenly, Proto remembered. PSI. Mega Man had told him about the power Ness held and had showed him the baffling readings and this was of a similar level, though not as strong. He leapt out of the way as a wave of magical ice rocketed towards him. He barely dodged, the speed impressive. He was taking this more seriously now. A few shots from his Mega Buster interrupted the next wave of ice, and he ran towards her, materializing his shield from his room through the odd powers of Smash HQ. He reached close range, and attempted a shield bash, grazing her as she barely dodged, readying another burst of PSI power. This time it was fire, akin to the type Proto had seen Ness use. His shield blocked the burst, but left him trapped behind the wall of fire. As he struggled to get through the slowly dilapidating inferno. He saw an odd sight. Paula was sitting there, eyes closed hands clasped together, apparently in prayer. What could she be doing? As the fire finally dwindled out and Proto charged forward, desperately trying to reach her before the inevitable burst of power, his robot sensors picked up an odd aroma. It smelled good and made him feel... drowsy. In that second, he realized what was going on. He fought to stay awake, but the magic was too strong. They both fell to the ground, sound asleep.

Proto awoke, groggily shaking his head. Where was he? He got to his feet and saw his surroundings, and everything came flowing back to him. The girl, Paula, was still sleeping, curled up on the ground. He was surprised at her power: a harsh reminder to not judge an enemy by their appearance. He shook his head. How could he have been so foolish? He'd fought too many Robot Masters to not have learned that by now. Proto walked back to his room, leaving Paula sleeping peacefully. He felt a lot better about his position now: he now had hope that maybe one day they could both be something more.


End file.
